A Love Cut Short, Before It's Even Begun
by St0ryTeller
Summary: The title pretty much captures this part..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Twenty-Four year old Ezra Fitz stepped out of his car at the unfamiliar location. He swiftly closed his car door behind him after he got out, and straightened the creases out of his new suit jacket and pants before looking up at the beautiful Rosewood house in front of him. He was already content with his shirt and tie, so he felt little need to correct that area of his attire before he began walking up the rest of the dirt driveway towards the house. He stopped at the steps leading up to the deck when something, someone had caught his eye. His body was unable to shift, his mouth unable to speak as he stared at this beautiful, shorter in stature than himself, pretty girl with curled brown hair that went to just above her waist. She was laughing along at a story of a woman who Ezra assumed to be in her early 50s. The girl briefly looked to the side of the woman as she continued to laugh, and her eye caught Ezra's; unable to shift her gaze either. She gave a soft smile as she slightly lowered her head as she blushed, before looking back to the woman who was continuing on with her story. Ezra smiled contently, knowing they had just shared something within that glare, before he headed up the steps to the inside of the house. The girl and he met eyes once again as he walked past her; they both knew they would continue whatever was between them later.

"Ezra," Byron Montgomery said loudly across the main living room as he saw him walk in. They had only met the once; Byron being instrumental in securing Ezra as the new English Literature teacher at Hollis. As it was going to be his first teaching job; he had really been thrown a bone. Byron clearly had faith in him, which Ezra was only too modest to search for within himself.

"It's great you could make it," Byron said with a smile as he patted Ezra on the back. "Did you have any trouble finding the property?" Byron asked, absolutely wanting to know if Ezra has had any difficulties in any way. "It's great that we have these faculty dos the day before Hollis goes back. Gives everyone a chance to catch up, and get warmed up for the school year," he smiled concluding his statement. Byron had adopted a 'big brother' type of relationship with Ezra; he was going to look out for his new, much younger colleague.

"Are you ready to start tomorrow? Got your lessons planned and everything?" Ezra asked grabbing a drink from the table behind him and putting it into Ezra's hands before he had a chance to protest. It was scotch, Ezra's favourite; so he saw no need to once the glass was in his hand. Ezra looked up from the glass to smile at Byron reassuringly.

"Yes, everything is ready," he attempted to say firmly. While he had completely planned his first class, and felt very prepared; truth be told, he was shitting himself.

Byron could read Ezra's nerves and offered a soft kind smile.

"You don't have to worry, you'll be fine, and you know…" Byron stopped abruptly as the front door opened next to where they were standing. "you've got perfect timing, Aria," Byron said to the brunette girl Ezra had met eyes with before. Ezra licked his lips nervously before staring down at the drink in his hands while Byron gestured his arm out to his daughter who stepped forward, Byron's arm now wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Ezra slowly looked up at the girl who was already staring at him, smiling happily that they were in each other's company again.

"I was about to say, Aria is going to be in your class. She starts Hollis tomorrow too," he said proudly while her smile grew largely at her father.

"English Lit major," Aria said proudly to Ezra whose eyes widened mirroring his beaming smile, registering they already had so much in common.

"Yeah, um… yeah," Ezra started before nerves got the better of him. "I'll be teaching English Literature," he told her excitedly. "It'll be nice to have a familiar face in the class," Ezra composed himself enough to breath out, before his throat closed up again with nerves.

"I'll leave you two to it," Byron said patting Aria once on the back before reaching a hand forward to meet with Ezra's "glad you could make it," Byron said warmly before he walked to a new crowd of his colleagues who had just entered the house.

Ezra stared at Aria's face for what seemed hours. She smiled, almost cruelly, as she enjoyed him trying to find the words to speak. She pulled a tight smile while she clasped her hands together tightly in front of her, not worrying about the time that was passing; just hoping he'd be able to make the first move. Ezra moved his hand to his forehead in panic as Aria decided she had no other option but to start this.

"You know, there are other places around here than this living room," she said raising her eyebrows, making Ezra blush in response. "Come on," she said to him as she opened the front door again. He followed without a word as they walked down the front steps, past multiple groups of Hollis' faculty who had failed to notice them. Ezra took a few quickened steps to be side by side with Aria as he followed her lead. They walked around the front of the house, down the side to get to the Montgomery's back garden, which had gone unnoticed to all the other guests. There was a giant oak tree in the centre of the freshly cut lawn, flowering roses and smaller shrubs framed the modest back garden. They both stopped at the side of the garden and Ezra looked to Aria's face with a curious smile and glint in his eye. She looked back to him and smiled enthusiastically as she immediately stepped forward towards the oak tree. The tree had on its main branch an old swing. The swing was clearly still in good nick, even though it had obviously been there for at least a decade. This was Aria's spot on the property, her place to come and think. This became immediately clear to Ezra as he watched her sit on the swing from a distance, watching her relax and take her time to look up at the beautiful sunny day that was lit above them.

"What are you so scared of?" she asked Ezra who was still standing about 10 metres away from her. He smiled beautifully before walking towards her, and softly placing his hand on her waist, preparing to push her on the swing. As soon as his hands touched her, life jolted between them as both their mouths parted is shock and amazement. Both avid readers, they had both read of that feeling; neither knew it to be true to real life until that moment.

Ezra began pushing her gently on the swing. Aria's hands gripped the ropes either side of the seat tightly, while the swing kept her at a lower height.

"You're my new teacher, huh? That sounds like my luck," Aria blurted before she registered what she was saying. Ezra grabbed her waist again immediately after she spoke, holding her up against him at the back of the motion of the swing. Aria let out a sigh as she felt his body step closer to hers as the swing lowered only slightly while she was being held against him. She was still a good metre and a half above the ground while he held her close.

"Ezra," Aria spoke breathlessly, interrupting their silence. "You're my teacher. We, shouldn't," she breathed out painfully while he sighed with anguish coating his breath. "I mean, we," Aria began as she turned around to look at his face, which she immediately threw herself onto his while one of her hands came up to caress his face. Ezra's grip tightened adoringly on her waist as he pulled her closer into their awkward-angled kiss. Though, because it was so unique; the kiss was absolutely perfect.

Red and without breath, Aria pulled back from Ezra and looked into his eyes. His eyes turned 'business-like' as he returned the swing to a neutral position. Disappointment washed over Aria as he walked around the side of the swing to walk back to the party. Aria sucked on her bottom lip sadly while she watched him walk further away. He abruptly stopped when he was about 4 metres in front of her, clearly fighting his better judgement. He turned back to Aria and had his lips against hers again within 4 seconds. He pulled her up off the swing as they passionately kissed each other, both of them getting completely lost, their world becoming hazy and only including each other.

Ezra pulled back from his 'soon-to-be student' as both their reddened faces began returning slightly to a normal colour. "I don't care," he breathed while smiling, which made Aria's face immediately light up. "I don't care what we become tomorrow, the legalities. Right now, we're here. We feel this," he said before kissing her again while she smiled into the kiss.

Aria pulled back and smiled with adoring eyes. She ran her hand through his hair while she clasped herself to him tighter. He tickled her ribs making her laugh loudly, the surprise of the sheer volume of her screams making them both fall onto the grass; Ezra cushioning Aria's landing. She pushed herself onto her arms, while her torso remained glued to his. She tentatively brought her face close to his again, before they both slowly motioned into a delicate kiss, while Ezra's hand stroked the side of one of her arms with care.

"We're really going to do this?" Aria asked decided and excited.

Ezra pushed her hair to the sides of her face to see her eyes better. "Yeah, we are," he responded laughing before he motioned towards her for another kiss. Before their lips could meet however, Aria had jumped up off of him and sprinted to the edge of the garden with a mischievous grin.

Ezra laughed heartedly, masking his slight disappointment at the same time, while he remained on his back on the grass.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Aria said flirtatiously as she darted back around the side of her house, leaving Ezra there in the back yard by himself to gather his thoughts. Ezra smiled excitedly, feeling flutters he'd seen portrayed in the films, described in the literature he had read. For the first time in his life, he felt hope.

* * *

><p>At 4pm that afternoon, Ezra went to get the results of a series of tests he'd just had taken from the doctor. He hadn't been feeling 100% for a while now, and that was all he could offer on the subject. The tests were to tell him just what was happening inside of him.<p>

"Ezra," the doctor greeted as he clasped Ezra's hand with his own.

"Dr Dunphy, how are you?" Ezra asked the approximately 70 year old doctor. He had been who Ezra's family had gone to for decades. He was the best, still sharp as a tack.

"Unfortunately son, I wish I had better news," he said glumly as he sat in front of Ezra.

The doctor sighed and ran his hand over his forehead while Ezra ran his sweaty palms over his knees a few times, bracing himself. "It's cancer, late stage, in your stomach. I am so sorry," the doctor spoke quickly, hating being the one telling Ezra this, shortening his life. "I'd take a guess at 6 months," he said solemnly.

Ezra's eyes glazed over as he stared into the blurry distance. Suddenly, everything in the world became clearer. The things he would never have, the things he desperately wanted to have before he went. He thought of Aria. This beautiful girl he was already falling for hard, and what complications this already meant for her.

He slowly pushed himself up off his seat in the doctor's office and walked out of the door without a word. The doctor understood, he didn't push him; he just let the silence be the end of their talk, at least for now.

Ezra slowly opened the door of his car and climbed in, closing the door behind him. He put the key in the ignition and took a deep breath. Unashamedly, tears began to rapidly cover Ezra's face as he began to sob like a small child. He was terrified.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please Review!<span> I already have this story planned, so if you want more, let me know! :)**

**Shameless promotion: I'm also writing Winter Wonderland, rated T, and When You Know It's Meant To Be, rated M if you want to read (and review?) more of my stuff! I hope you'll check them out!**

**Here's to my first upload for the new year; and my first new story of the year! Take care, see you soon, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Bring it on 2012 :) ~St0ryTeller x **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cheeky business ahead. A reminder of the M rating! Okay, good :)**  
><em>

_"Unfortunately son, I wish I had better news," he said glumly as he sat in front of Ezra._

_The doctor sighed and ran his hand over his forehead while Ezra ran his sweaty palms over his knees a few times, bracing himself. "It's cancer, late stage, in your stomach. I am so sorry," the doctor spoke quickly, hating being the one telling Ezra this, shortening his life. "I'd take a guess at 6 months," he said solemnly._

_Ezra's eyes glazed over as he stared into the blurry distance. Suddenly, everything in the world became clearer. The things he would never have, the things he desperately wanted to have before he went. He thought of Aria. This beautiful girl he was already falling for hard, and what complications this already meant for her._

_He slowly pushed himself up off his seat in the doctor's office and walked out of the door without a word. The doctor understood, he didn't push him; he just let the silence be the end of their talk, at least for now._

_Ezra slowly opened the door of his car and climbed in, closing the door behind him. He put the key in the ignition and took a deep breath. Unashamedly, tears began to rapidly cover Ezra's face as he began to sob like a small child. He was terrified._

Ezra put his satchel over his shoulder as he stepped out of his car, on his first day teaching at Hollis College. He was nervous for his first day, though not because of a new place, new people; he was nervous because today he'd have to face Aria. Amazing, beautiful Aria; and he'd have to tell her to forget about him; forget what they had shared, even though it would break his heart.

He sighed glumly as he pushed the button on his car key which locked the car, and he began walking towards the beautiful, olden style brick building. The grounds in his immediate view were busy with students; some were laughing and eager to commence, while others were lying on the grass listening to their iPods; already unenthusiastic about their day. Ezra looked at one young man who fitted into the last category and had a little chuckle.

Ezra paced the hallways of Hollis, trying to find his office. He sighed in relief as he found his door. He slowly balanced the box of his belongings on his knee as his other hand positioned a key in the lock. He twisted it and opened it, pushing his way into the dark office. He closed the door before turning on the light and then turning around.

"Hi," Aria said as she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Welcome, to your office," she boldly presented with 'game show like' arms as she began walking around. Ezra smiled with fascination as she began the tour. "Over here, we have the desk area. It's a nice wood, but that chair is beyond uncomfortable, so you may want to get a new one," she informed him while tilting her head before she walked around. "Here are empty shelves for your books, your very comfortable couch," she said with a wink, "is over that way. And I am right here. What do you think?" she asked as he slowly placed the box on the floor and walked his way towards her. She had obviously gotten a spare key from Byron for the surprise.

"I think, you're incredible," he said with a soft, yet sad chuckle. "And I missed you," he said as he played with the hair behind her ear.

"Ez, what's wrong," she asked alarmed.

Ezra's eyes began to water and his face turned blotchy, he had to tell her. "I, um.. can't right now. Later?" he offered as she nodded and placed her lips gently on his. Their kiss quickly picked up pace as she slid her tongue across his bottom lip. They both allowed for the new entry as Ezra matched her motion, both moaning and quickening their movements against each other.

"No, wait," Ezra said as he pulled back. Aria was flushed and confused as she kept her hand clasped behind his head. "I should tell you, I have to…" he said before she cut him off.

"Are you seeing someone else?" she asked.

"I'm not, no; that's not it," he replied.

"Do you like me?" she asked, knowing he did, but was growing even more confused now.

"I like you, a lot. So much," he responded, honestly.

"Then we can talk about it later," she said as she placed her mouth on his again. Her lips softly pulled at his bottom lip with her lips before they resumed their deep kiss of before. He lifted her so her legs wrapped tightly around him as he brought her to his desk.

"So," Ezra pulled back breathlessly, "this is the desk, huh?" he said, responding to her presentation earlier.

"Oh yeah," she said as she pulled her body closer to his while she sat on his desk, him caressing the back of her thighs as her knees pushed his body closer to hers.

**3 weeks**

"I am the biggest arsehole on the face of the earth," Ezra said to himself before class. He had fallen hard for Aria, he knew it from the moment he met her it was going to happen. He had absolutely no doubt she felt the same way, yet had lost his nerve to tell her he was sick until now. Today was the day he had to tell her. Class was in 15 minutes, he'd tell her afterwards.

"Aria, can I speak to you for a moment, please?" he asked at the end of class, loudly so the whole room could hear. Aria nodded as she packed up her stuff slowly, waiting for everyone else to leave. She then waltzed over to him flirtatiously once the room was empty while Ezra went and locked the door, before returning to the desk in the classroom. They had been the final class of the day in this room; no one was going to be around for at least 3 hours.

"What's going on?" she asked, seeing the seriousness on his face. "Ezra?" she asked in a panic, dropping her books and moving over to him immediately.

"Aria, I'm dying. I found out the day I met you. And I've wanted so desperately to tell you, but I knew how I felt about you, I love you. I've loved you since pretty much as soon as I met you. I didn't want to burden you and now we've got this," he gestured between them, talking about their relationship. She had been watching him with open eyes, watching every expression; she said his struggle with telling her, that he was scared. For that reason, she wasn't angry he hadn't told her earlier. She loved him too; he was here; and now she knew he was sick. She wasn't going to waste a second with him.

By this time, Ezra was sitting on the desk in front of her. Aria hungrily stopped his lips from saying anything more with her own. She knew what he was saying; apart from him being sick, he was saying just how unconditionally he loved her. He cradled her head as their tongues met and massaged each other almost immediately while Aria's hands were on Ezra's thighs. She pushed her knees onto the table one by one either side of Ezra and sat snugly on his lap, pushing herself onto him through his pants while their passionate kiss continued. She began shifting above him, causing him to gasp out loudly as she smiled in response. His hands flew to her hips as he helped her movements on him; the friction driving both of them mad and their breathing ragged through their gasps. Ezra pulled her legs tightly around his waist as he stood and carried her into the smallish sized storage closet adjoining the classroom.

They both separated and pulled of their clothes before they reconnected, in the same position as before with her legs around his waist.

"Always come prepared," Aria smiled as she brought a condom wrapper out of her hand. It had obviously been in her purse.

She gave it to Ezra while she waited, kissing and nibbling at his ears while he did what was necessary. With Aria leaning against the cold brick wall, Ezra brought his mouth slowly to Aria's and tenderly began kissing her. He put his hands on her hips while they continued to kiss, and he pushed himself into her as she cried out against his lips. She paused for a few moments, before their tender kisses resumed while she used his shoulders to adjust. He pushed her tighter against the wall while nibbling on her neck as she screamed out while he began moving his hips. Her breathing was growing even more uneven as his pace quickened and her body began seeing stars. Her sounds were getting louder as her mouth lay gasping while her chin was against his shoulder. Her nails were pushing into his bare back while they continued their movements. They both felt themselves cumming and their movements quickened and became more forceful, before Aria screamed out in satisfaction; Ezra moaning in response not a second later.

He ran his hands through her hair while they remained there, as he began kissing her sweat-covered neck and collarbone while they rested.

"Don't leave me," Aria cried into his neck, before he wrapped his arms tighter around her torso, her legs still around him. "Don't go." They both remained frozen while they took in everything of their situation; their feelings, his illness, the love they had just made.

Aria and Ezra were at his place a few hours later. They'd had dinner and Aria was already tucked up in the free side of Ezra's bed waiting for him. He slowly crawled into his side while they remained silent. They had hardly spoken since he dropped the news. Neither knew what to say.

"There is an experimental treatment program happening now," he said with his back facing her. "My doctor told me yesterday he thought he may be able to get me in," he said as his hand started to shake on his knee as he began getting upset.

"Do it, please? Fight to stay. If there's a chance, take it," she said as she pulled him back into the bed. She dragged the white sheet over them completely as she began touching all over his body, his fingers mirroring against her while they both learned what the other looked like naked; every freckle, every line, every scar. They found every ticklish spot, every spot that made the other sigh. She smiled at him as his eyes stared deep into hers. Their fingers interlocked while they held hands. Nothing else needed to be said. She crawled on top of him and began kissing him again. Her legs were tight around his waist as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts as she moaned at his touch. He continued caressing her breasts as they began kissing again, her moaning deeply in response.

A few minutes later they were sitting in the middle of the bed gasping in pleasure while their limbs were spread; Aria's legs tight around Ezra's waist. Both of them then moved rougher and more forcefully against each other, pulling on each other's hair as they both repeatedly cried aloud. Their volumes continued to increase as sweat covered their bodies.

"Ezra," Aria screamed as she collapsed on him. He then came too, also yelling her name. They stayed glued to each other as they allowed themselves to return to ground level, and their bodies start to return to normal temperature.

"I love you. With all my heart," Ezra told her as she pulled back to look at him.

"I love you too, and I always will," she replied wholeheartedly.

**Thank you, kind reviewers! EVERY PERSON WHO REVIEWED, THANK YOU! :) I'm going to start doing this (with this story):**

**crazyatbest; thank you very much! :)**

**literaturefrenzy23; :( I know!**

**princessjasmine12; thank you, thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking my writing! :)**

**SolitudeMyLove; thank you so much! You may, you may not ;| *poker face***

**thehelloitsme; THANK YOU! And I'm sorry for the delay; the next update wont be as far away; I swear! :)**

**bite-me-im-irish; Thank you very much for the writing compliment! You're very kind :)**

**AJMcGough; Haha you were right ;) And thank you very much!**

**HarrylovesGinny09; it is ;) And I'm sorry, I can't let you know that yet!**

**msbookworm93; I'm glad I surprised you! ;) And thank you very much! I'm sorry for the delay! I'll update soon again :)**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney; :( Sorry!**

**PrettyLittleFan; Aww :( And thank you so much for complimenting my unique ideas! It's what I'm aiming for! And thank you! :)**

**I read EVERY review and I always go "OH MY GOSH THATS SO EPIC" that you're responding, letting me know what you think; what you're predicting with the story. So, I'm doing this from now on on this story. Maybe not with the others; I'll see how it goes ;)**

Please review!

**~St0ryTeller xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Do it, please? Fight to stay. If there's a chance, take it," she said as she pulled him back into the bed. She dragged the white sheet over them completely as she began touching all over his body, his fingers mirroring against her while they both learned what the other looked like naked; every freckle, every line, every scar. They found every ticklish spot, every spot that made the other sigh. She smiled at him as his eyes stared deep into hers. Their fingers interlocked while they held hands. Nothing else needed to be said. She crawled on top of him and began kissing him again. Her legs were tight around his waist as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts as she moaned at his touch. He continued caressing her breasts as they began kissing again, her moaning deeply in response._

_A few minutes later they were sitting in the middle of the bed gasping in pleasure while their limbs were spread; Aria's legs tight around Ezra's waist. Both of them then moved rougher and more forcefully against each other, pulling on each other's hair as they both repeatedly cried aloud. Their volumes continued to increase as sweat covered their bodies._

_"Ezra," Aria screamed as she collapsed on him. He then came too, also yelling her name. They stayed glued to each other as they allowed themselves to return to ground level, and their bodies start to return to normal temperature._

_"I love you. With all my heart," Ezra told her as she pulled back to look at him._

_"I love you too, and I always will," she replied wholeheartedly._

Ezra was hurled over in the corridors of the hospital, his head immersed in a plastic bucket collecting the contents his body was rejecting. Aria was sitting so their legs were touching. One of her hands was tightly clasping his left hand as it clasped tightly to the bucket, her other hand rubbed his back attempting to comfort him, show him she loved him as he continued to be sick.

Aria briefly removed her hand from his back as she removed a stray tear from her cheek while she allowed herself a brief, hidden sniffle before returning to rubbing Ezra's back. Aria was doing her best to withhold her current emotions from Ezra; clearly, he was the priority right now, and she didn't want him to change his focus to her instead of himself. She knew him well enough to know that even though he couldn't keep his head up right now; the moment he saw her distraught; he would make her the priority.

Ezra coughed into the bucket before taking a large breath, making his ribs rise and fall dramatically against Aria's hand. She pushed her fingertips into his ribs showing she was still there, before she leaned forward and kissed the top of his dark curls.

"You'll be alright, you'll be alright," she spoke in a whisper against his hair. Her words causing a small sobbing sound to fall from Ezra's lips while he remained hunched over. He placed the hand under Aria's on top as his other hand lowered the bucket to the ground. He shifted in his seat slightly so that he could better talk to her. His mouth had been cleaner; but neither were even thinking of that right now.

"It hurts," he simply said, clearly a comment far briefer than the extremes his body was going through.

"They said it went well though. You're doing well," she assured him as she pressed her lips into his neck for a long kiss. She held her face there when her lips retracted and she simply stayed buried into his neck. His arms scooped around her back as she brought her legs so she was sitting on him, her side leaning up against his chest as he pushed them back so they had the support of the back of the chair. Aria mindlessly began playing with the hairs on his arm with her face lowered, while he stared curiously at her face. He thought how together she was; that her courage was admirable while she was supporting him.

"If I wasn't gross, just know I'd be kissing you right now," he said with a soft smile, making her turn back with a tight smile and tear-filled eyes in reply.

"I love you," she said while she lifted one of his hands and kissed the back of it. His hand caressed her back while they sat. An unknown amount of time passed before they began getting up and began heading out to his car. On their way, Ezra stopped at the men's room and washed his face and rinsed his mouth multiple times. He came out of the doors and grabbed Aria's hand enthusiastically, making her let out a soft giggle as she watched the giant smile on his face. They walked out to his car with their hands clasped together. When they reached his car; he stood by the passenger side door waiting to let her in as she came up and joined him. All the while, a huge smile was plastered on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" she asked amazed at his sudden happiness.

"You," he responded genuinely. His comment made her knees go weak as she smiled and looked at his lips. She took them against her own forcefully, pulling him so he was pushing her against the car. She could see he was weaker than normal, so just held him there seeing how he reacted physically to what was happening. He pulled back from her face while their bodies remained tight against the side of the car. His index finger ran over her cheek as they both smiled softly while looking at each other. His touch was gentle, soft as his hand caressed the back of her neck, and then drifted between them down her front.

Aria let out a gasp while she looked at his face as it stared down where his hand traced. It wasn't going to involve a lot of exertion; it was going to be loving and gentle. She opened the door behind her and nudged Ezra to sit down. She took off her jacket and threw it to the driver's side seat. It was night; no one was in sight except for the two of them. She climbed in so she was straddling his lap tightly. Her hands gently traced his face while his lightly traced her waist before they began to kiss each other softly. His hands crept under her shirt while they continued to kiss, ripping it off as he went. He placed soft kisses against her collarbone, before kissing her cleavage at the same pressure while she gasped in pleasure and happiness. Her eye let out a tear unbeknown to him as he continued; she was so grateful he was there and in love with her as she was with him.

A few minutes later, their clothes had been completely shed. She lowered herself downwards; a soft cry escaping her mouth as she did. Ezra's arms enveloped her while he kissed her cheek repeatedly while her face was buried against his neck and shoulder. Her hands slowly came up to pull softly on his hair, both of them conserving their movements; just being there, with each other. His hand gently caressed one of her breasts repeatedly, forcing a long gasp out of her lips as she rocked on top of him. His lips, his tongue found her mouth as his hand trailed down her body. She let out her finishing scream as a quiet groan was released by him. Their intimate act left them both speechless and exhausted as they rested.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Ezra told her while his car was halted at the front of her house.

"I know, but Byron's starting to get suspicious. I think he knows I have a boyfriend," she replied with pursed lips in a tight smile. "If he starts investigating, he finds I'm with you…"

"I get it, I understand," Ezra smiled, though she could read he was less than happy about having to let her go. Ezra sighed and lowered his head, before he got out of the car. He walked to Aria's door and opened it for her. She smiled brilliantly at the most considerate and polite man she'd ever known, as she accepted his hand to get out of the car.

"Tomorrow, school?" Aria said.

"Tomorrow," he replied with a smile. His hands cupped both of her cheeks as he stepped in towards her for a series of soft kisses. Aria's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, which eliminated any chance of air between them. She reluctantly pulled back from his lips and looked at him.

"You're sure you're okay to drive still?" Aria asked worried.

"I promise, I feel fine. I am going to go straight to sleep when I get back home though."

She nodded and began walking away.

"See you tomorrow," she said conclusively as she began walking up the driveway to her house.

Aria smiled to herself contently, before she opened the door to the Montgomery household.

"So," Byron spoke loudly through the silence, making Aria jump a foot off the ground and immediately search timidly for where he was. She found him in the lounge room, still angled towards the window.

"How long have you been dating your teacher?" he asked her while her head was staring at the wooden window frame in front of him. He couldn't even look at her.

Aria closed her agape mouth and quickly attempted to compose herself.

"I…"

**I am curious; what do people expect the ending to this will be? Only a few chapters left.. ;)**

**Please, please review! **

crazyatbest Aww! And thank you :)

AJMcGough :O I wasn't aware! That's horrible!

bite-me-im-irish Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)

literaturefrenzy23 Thank you very much! :)

SolitudeMyLove Thank you so much! You're very kind :)

HarrylovesGinny09 Thank you!

Madam Thalia Thank you! I'm glad :)

Notinyourlifetimehoney Aww indeed!

PrettyLittleFan Thank you! And I think you're right! :)

msbookworm93 Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**Peace out, my brothers! ~St0ryTeller**


	4. Chapter 4

_Aria smiled to herself contently, before she opened the door to the Montgomery household._

_"So," Byron spoke loudly through the silence, making Aria jump a foot off the ground and immediately search timidly for where he was. She found him in the lounge room, still angled towards the window._

_"How long have you been dating your teacher?" he asked her while her head was staring at the wooden window frame in front of him. He couldn't even look at her._

_Aria closed her agape mouth and quickly attempted to compose herself._

_"I…"_

"I…" Aria said before she shrugged and shook her head, admitting defeat before she started walking towards him.

"He was like no one I had ever met. Our eyes had locked before you even introduced us; we knew we were meant to speak, to get to know each other. When you introduced me to him, I… I knew he was wonderful," Aria spoke before Byron brought her speech to a halt.

"OF COURSE HE WAS WONDERFUL, that's why I helped the kid so much; got him the job, introduced him to the right people. He was a good guy, and…"

"He IS a good guy," Aria spoke reiterating as she stepped towards Byron who had now shifted his feet to face her, though he was still clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"The only thing he did was mirror what I felt; we fell in love," Aria said whilst choking back tears. "And now, he…" Aria said before her voiced cracked and drifted off, following a waving arm movement that motioned as she had spoke.

Byron watched her cry and crack, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she cried into his chest.

"What, Aria?" he asked softly, now clearly worried about a man he genuinely cared for.

"He's sick. He's very sick. There's a chance, he…" Aria cried out as Byron held her tighter. "There's a chance I'm going to lose him," Aria spoke finishing her point. "And I love him, more than anything, I can't," Aria spoke through tortured sobs, "I can't lose him."

"Shh, shh," Byron said as he hugged his daughter tighter than he ever had, no longer furious, now petrified at the news he just heard. Truth be told, Ezra was a friend; he was shattered at what he had just learned.

"This is so strange," Aria said to Byron as they walked the corridor to Ezra's apartment. "You're going to scare the hell out of him," Aria said defeated as they reached his door.

"I'm just here to see a friend, I'm not going to be angry," Byron reassured as he clenched his hand into a first for the knock.

Three knocks echoed from the door and a few moments later, Ezra opened the door and let out a gasp as he saw the sight in front of him.

"I.. uhh…" Ezra started before Byron made it clear he intended to speak.

"I know, everything," he said calmly to Ezra who stood there slightly twitching with nerves. "Everything," he reiterated as he looked into Ezra's eyes. Ezra understood what Byron was saying, and he turned his eyes slowly to Aria who gave a slight nod in confirmation.

"An hour ago, I wanted to kill you," Byron confessed shaking his head, and making Ezra's nerves worse. "Hearing Aria talk about your relationship though, your illness, the fact that you're a mate; I'd be crazy to be pissed at you right now. Treat my girl right and we're fine," he bargained making Ezra give a slight, goofy smile in surprise. Aria gave a soft squeal in excitement and she took the two steps forward into Ezra's arms while she cried. Ezra's arms wrapped tightly around Aria's body as he kissed her hair, while tears also began to flow from his eyes. Ezra slowly lifted his eyes to Byron as he held Aria tighter, Byron gave a soft approving smile before he turned and began to leave. In this action, he was telling Aria she could stay. Ezra let out a sob as he placed his hands either side of Aria's face, forcing her head up before he kissed her tenderly. Tear-stained cheeks against each other as they continued, Aria then pushed Ezra's chest into his apartment as Ezra flicked close the door.

Their hands were on each other's shirts, their moans and sounds of kissing filling up Ezra's modest apartment, as their kiss developed to passionate, with no sign of slowing down. Their fingers began to unknot buttons from the other's shirt, Aria succeeding undoing Ezra's shirt first as she pulled back from his lips and let out a sigh as she stared at his chest. He blushed and quickly ripped off her shirt also, before he allowed them to continue. She began kissing his collarbone, her fingers roaming down his torso, before slowly reaching to undo his pants. Ezra gasped loudly while she did this, and groaned loudly when he felt her hand inside of his boxers. She began moving her hand as he tried to regain control of his breath while looking deep in her eyes, his hands roaming around her back and pulling tightly on her hair as he brought his lips to hers once more as often as he could muster.

The next morning, Aria woke to find Ezra's arms tight around her. She smiled at his sleeping face before he started to wake. He stared to groan sharply, scaring Aria painfully. They both sat as she watched horrified as he began to struggle. He was still groaning as he looked in her eyes, petrified. Aria reached across him to the nightstand and called his doctor immediately.

20 minutes later they were in the doctor's office. The doctor sat down in front of them and started shaking his head.

"The treatment simply isn't working as quickly as we'd like, Ezra. My professional opinion is that we should cease treatment, as the pain and suffering it's causing you simply isn't worth the lack of results," the doctor confessed, hurting as he said the words. Aria scooted to be next to Ezra and she snuggled in his side, his arm going around her tightly while the doctor continued. "I'm going to say now you have a year, which is excellent considering your prognosis at the beginning. So, make the most of it," he sadly smiled at the two kids in front of him. "These should help if pain gets unbearable, follow the directions," the doctor offered as he put a prescription in Ezra's hand before he slowly patted his patient on the shoulder as if to offer comfort, before he walked out of the room with nothing else left to say.

The drive back to Ezra's contained a strange air. Maybe it was the news, maybe it was because it was a school day and they would both usually be in a classroom right now.

"I'm quitting my job," Ezra informed Aria as she sharply turned her head. "I have enough money to live on, I think I have enough to do a lot of things in my final year," Ezra glumly said as he reached to turn on the air conditioner.

"I'm going to postpone my course for the year then too," she replied immediately as he sharply turned his head to hers. "Aria," he began.

"No, we have a year, and I'm sure as hell am not going to spend it learning trigonometry, be away from you, no, it's decided," she smiled tightly as she reached to put her hand in his that was on his knee.

"Move in with me?" Ezra asked filled with hope, though understandably nervous at the same time. Aria responded in a laugh, making Ezra's eyes shoot open, a little hurt. She noticed his face and began gesturing towards him, her hands trying to reassure.

"No no, that's not why I'm laughing. I'm laughing because I was going to move in with you whether you liked it or not," she said with a huge smile and twinkle in her eye as he began breathing steadily again.

After a torturous call to her parents, informing her not only that she's delayed her university study, but that she was also moving in with Ezra immediately and they were going to catch a plane; Aria and Ezra embraced in the centre of his apartment, kissing each other tenderly, clutching a small suitcase in each of their free hands. They'd packed the necessities, money, passport, clothes for all weathers, and they were going on a long adventure.

"First off, Italy," Ezra announced happily.

"And then Paris," Aria chimed in with her face mirroring his in emotion.

"Then, who knows?" Ezra said excitedly as they left his apartment.

Not only did they end up travelling around Italy and Paris, they also spent a month in New Zealand. They had visited every monument, seen every gallery, been to every antique movie theatre that Ezra had Aria ever dreamed of. Upon their final night in New Zealand, equalling almost two months they had been travelling, Ezra's pains began to ark up again while they were sleeping. His face screwed up tightly, as Aria's eyes began to panic, he pulled her in tight to him for support, and she began to lightly stroke his face until the pain died down again. "Aria, I…" Ezra began with no intention of finishing a sentence, as Aria threw her lips to his forehead and repeatedly kissed him, obsessively until they both drifted back to sleep.

Morning came, and they slowly woke clasped together. Their flight was in about 7 hours, back home to Rosewood.

"Ezra," Aria softly began.

"Yeah," he quietly replied as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm not," she paused, "I'm not going to have you for much longer, when ideally I could have you for the rest of my life," she began as she cried, and his thumbs cleared the tears off her cheeks, letting her finish what she wanted to say.

"I want a piece of you when you're gone. I want," she paused and took a breath before staring into his eyes with a soft smile, "I want a child with you," she finally concluded, smiling softly as she studied his face.

When she saw his face starting to tense she threw in, "Ella and Byron could help me if I ever needed it, with uni and everything. I've been thinking about this for a while Ezra, and it's what I want terribly before you go," she cried into his neck, their bare torsos tight against each other as his hands proceeded to rub up and down her back.

"Okay," he said quietly and smiled. "I would give anything to grow old with you, watch our children and then grandchildren grow. I want children with you, I just wish the circumstances were more idealistic," he confessed as his fingers grazed her cheeks. "But I'm in, I'm all in. Let's make a baby," he said with a giant smile as she threw herself on top of him. Her hips straddled his as his hands griped her thighs tightly, before sliding to her backside as she gasped in response and forced him to sit. His mouth trailed her cheek as her fingers ran though his hair. His mouth then trailed down her neck, her collarbone, her breasts before his mouth found their centre and she screamed in happiness. She rose herself up, using her hands clasped tightly around his head for support and the lowered herself on him and they both cried out in fulfilment. Her fingernails clung into his back as their movements moved from slow and longing to frantic and desperate quickly as their mouths reconnected, tongues furiously interacting just before they both reached their peak and they screamed while holding onto each other. Their panting loud, their bodies frozen, they enjoyed their moment.

"If I got my wish, we'd have this forever," he smoothly spoke against her collarbone before placing a small kiss there. "I am grateful for every moment I am with you. I will love you for eternity," he said truthfully as she sniffled and drew back tears. She kissed him again tenderly and whispered "I love you too," while they both stayed enveloped in each other's arms.

"Aria, could you please tell me… Aria?" Ezra called as they reached their apartment. She had hardly said anything for the last 20 minutes, just held onto his hand. As soon as their apartment door opened, she ran to the bathroom and threw her head in the toilet. He threw their bags on the floor and ran as fast as he could muster after her. He himself was growing more frail, his skin losing vibrants by the day; but he was still going to follow Aria as fast as he could.

"I have wanted to do that for hours," she said with a smile. His face mirrored hers and she stood from the toilet, washed her mouth in the sink, and began walking to him for a loving kiss, celebrating the cause of her sickness. His hands traced the sides of her ribcage while they both basked in this moment; perfect but sad at the same time.

"Thank you," was all Aria said before he kissed her temple in response while they hugged tightly.

**Lots going on in this chapter, but there will be just one chapter left! I wanted this story to be a small reminder to be grateful for absolutely every moment in your life! If you're still reading, it looks like you're receiving the message, so I'm beyond happy. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! xxxx**

AJMcGough You are BEYOND kind! Thank you :) x

princessjasmine12 ) Will do!

Notinyourlifetimehoney Thank you! :) I wanted to mix him up from what's in the show, so there you go! He's a little more understanding here!

bite-me-im-irish Thank you! And oh no! :( It's a cruel thing to say the least.

HarrylovesGinny09 thank you! :)

msbookworm93 ) And I'm glad I had your emotions going! That's a huge compliment!

PrettyLittleFan He sees it! :) They deserve a little happy!


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a longer than usual chapter, but it was time to end this story. Please leave a goodbye review/comment! Anon is enabled now, so go nuts! I'm going to do my thanks at the start this time, to conclude the story neatly at the other end. Love xo**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney** In my mind Ezra had Colon/Colorectal/ Bowel cancer in the later stage; which, from my very limited knowledge of cancers (I'm no doctor or medical practitioner), I believe if found in a later stage does not have a 'brilliant' success rate. So that's where my mind was as I commenced and continued with this story.

**princessjasmine12** Sorry I'm ending it now! It feels like time, so I have to go with it.

**PrettyLittleFan** I know, I'm putting lots in! It feels like the speed it should be as it wraps up! ;)

**literaturefrenzy23** It does my heart too. Thank you for saying that, it was what I was going for :)

**thehelloitsme** :D THANKS! I hope you like the final chapter!

**sandra1992** THANKS! :)

**bite-me-im-irish** Thank you! AHH NO, I'm making people late for school! Hahaha!

**HarrylovesGinny09** She is ;) Ohh read and find out!

**EzriaIsmySHIP12** Thank you SO MUCH! I'm glad you were having those reactions; I have the same as I write it! I hope you enjoy the final chapter! :) xoxox

**LittleLiarxoxo** I'm sobbing too! :(

**SolitudeMyLove** Thank you! :D I'm glad it's having that effect on you! Aww thank you! ;) xx

**msbookworm93** Thank you! Aww I'm so glad! :D

**ezriafan** :( x

* * *

><p><em>"If I got my wish, we'd have this forever," he smoothly spoke against her collarbone before placing a small kiss there. "I am grateful for every moment I am with you. I will love you for eternity," he said truthfully as she sniffled and drew back tears. She kissed him again tenderly and whispered "I love you too," while they both stayed enveloped in each other's arms.<em>

_"Aria, could you please tell me… Aria?" Ezra called as they reached their apartment. She had hardly said anything for the last 20 minutes, just held onto his hand. As soon as their apartment door opened, she ran to the bathroom and threw her head in the toilet. He threw their bags on the floor and ran as fast as he could muster after her. He himself was growing more frail, his skin losing vibrants by the day; but he was still going to follow Aria as fast as he could._

_"I have wanted to do that for hours," she said with a smile. His face mirrored hers and she stood from the toilet, washed her mouth in the sink, and began walking to him for a loving kiss, celebrating the cause of her sickness. His hands traced the sides of her ribcage while they both basked in this moment; perfect but sad at the same time._

_"Thank you," was all Aria said before he kissed her temple in response while they hugged tightly._

* * *

><p>Exactly 8 months and 24 days later, they found themselves in a hospital room, cradling the most precious gift of all in their arms.<p>

"Look, look," Aria said wearily as she rocked the infant in her arms. They were sitting side by side in Aria's single hospital bed, Ezra curled into the most precious to people in his life, happier than he'd ever been before "Did you see that?" she asked Ezra as he smiled yet shook his head. "And again," Aria squealed as Ezra ran his hand softly over the infant's head.

"He's looking straight at me," Ezra breathed, basking in this feeling.

"He knows you already," Aria said proudly, the tears immediately flowing down her face as she loudly sobbed. There were no longer any hidden emotions, 'remaining strong' in appearance with each other; both honestly communicated to the point where even if it made the other cry, they still spoke up.

"He is perfect," Ezra said to her as he lovingly kissed her neck and his hand grazed her thigh. She closed her eyes at the sensations, and was grateful when he chose to keep his head on her shoulder, as they stared at their bouncing baby boy. He was simply gorgeous. Perfect. And he was going to be raised by the most wonderful mother, cherished. Ezra didn't have the slightest worry; Aria was the most capable woman he'd ever met. She turned to face him, interrupting his thoughts as she smiled at him.

"He's perfect 'cause he looks just like his daddy," she said honestly before he kissed her lips in response. Their tender kiss continued for some time, as if it were feeding them energy while Aria continued to hold their boy in her arms securely. Ezra slowly pulled away and traced her lips with his fingers adoringly before she kissed their tips. Ezra smiled widely before looking at their baby again, his fingers trailing across his cheeks, 'like his mothers' he thought; he was going to be a cutie. Ezra ran his fingers under the baby's chin as he cooed in response. Ezra smiled tenderly, adoringly at his boy, as if he were made of gold while Aria looked between them and sighed contently. She had her men, she could rest right now.

Noticing she was beginning to drift off; Ezra gestured for the boy and snugly held him in his arms. No Ezra was not in well health, but he was well enough to muster the energy for the two people he was with right now. Ezra held him tightly before bouncing his arms and staring at the boy's large smile in response. 'Amazing', Ezra thought breathless. This was all still surreal, but yet again, everything in his life was surreal to him still. He glanced over to Aria who was facing them, smiling exhaustedly before she drifted to sleep not 20 seconds later. Ezra smiled at her sleeping. She simply looked like an angel when she slept; her delicate eye lashes resting against her beautiful full cheeks, her rosy lips tight yet at peace worn in a soft smile while she rested.

The baby started to stir, prompting Ezra to start singing softly to him while holding him with one arm, caressing his head and face with the other. He was so unbelievably tiny, so fragile. Ezra wondered if he would grow to the same height as him, his mother, or somewhere in between. Ezra thought to make a note of his exact height for future reference.

Byron knocked at the door, followed closely by Ella and Mike. "Hey," Byron said softly as he opened the door.

"Hey," Ezra said softly to them as they came in. Ezra passed the boy up to Byron after Byron gave him a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. "He's beautiful, friend," Byron said firmly to Ezra whose body fluttered happiness hearing the confirmation he indeed still liked Ezra, not yet wanting to kill him like a few months previous; 9 to be exact.

"My grandbaby boy, come here," Ella squealed as she carefully took the baby out of Byron's hands, not giving him the time to protest. Ezra quickly looked to Aria who was still asleep even after the slight ruckus. "He looks like you, Ezra. He's going to be a handsome one," Ella assured as she stared at Ezra's face which was quickly growing empty. With the baby in his arms or nearby, with Aria awake and her energy, he felt like the world was normal. Now, he was standing alone, growing increasingly uneasy.

"Ezra, hon, I'm going to put this little guy down in his cot, he needs a sleep. Why don't you be with Aria? She's left you room beside her, I don't think that was an accident," Ella hinted with a wink causing a soft smile to grow on Ezra's face. Byron and Mike knew that was their cue to follow Ella out of the room as she began to leave, soft nods of courtesy exchanged just before. Ezra got out of his chair and kicked of his dark leather shoes while he used the edge of Aria's bed to steady himself. He lifted Aria's blanket and crawled in by her side, positioning himself so he was facing her. He smiled as she smiled ever so slightly at his presence. His heart and body filled with warmth as he stared at his beautiful girlfriend. His arm laced around her back, pulling her into him. She was awake enough to know who was holding her, and she pushed her head into Ezra's chest cosily as they tightly held on to each other before falling into deep slumber. 'The world in his arms,' Ezra thought as he always did before he nuzzled his face in her hair.

It was 7 months of bliss for the small family. Ezra's pain became more evident on his face and Aria's constant worry for him grew in response. His eyes warier, his body frailer; yet he still constantly played with their son, Michael, or Mike for short. Michael Ezra Fitz.

When it came to her and Michael, she watched Ezra fight back the physical signs of his condition, as if to not make her worry. They'd all giggle and laugh and snuggle in together, usually on Aria and Ezra's bed. Michael would be carried out of his cot by Ezra as soon as one of them was awake. They'd both enjoy silly faces, tickling, kisses and snuggles until one of them had had enough, with Aria joining in next to them most of the time. But as soon as Ezra thought he was out of sight, his body revealed its true condition. He hunched over and began taking deeper breaths to make up for his maintaining composure with his family. He coughed, voice wheezed and his head was exhausted.

"Ez, hon," Aria called while she watched him. "Would you mind coming here? We need to talk about something important."

"Yeah, you okay?" Was what Ezra said with a smile and it made Aria cry.

"No, I'm not. I'm not okay because you're hiding your condition from me," she blubbered while he ran to sit beside her on the bed and he took her hand in his.

"Aria," he began and repeatedly kissed her cheek while her free hand came to clean the tears from her face. "I…." he said before sighing deeply. There was no way he could get out of this one. "I didn't want you to worry. Is that so horrible? I didn't want to cause you any additional grief," he confessed before kissing to the side of her mouth tenderly, his free hand running largely through her long hair while he held her there.

She turned to him and smiled, her fingertips ran down his cheeks before sitting on the top of his shirt. "I'm sorry, I get it," she said with a forced smile. "What do you say, we have Michael take a sleep over with his grandparents tonight?" Aria said raising her eyebrow to him as he smiled and had a slight giggle in response.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd like that," he said excitedly before kissing Aria tenderly, sweetly. They then pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other.

"My beautiful boy," Ezra said as he got Michael out of his cot. Aria, unbeknown to them had pulled out her video camera to film their spontaneous interaction. It was something she had been doing since Michael was born, yet Ezra had only caught her once or twice. "Look at you," Ezra began as he ran his fingers over Michael's face, Aria zooming in on her boys. "Absolutely gorgeous like Aria; you are! Don't tell her I told you, but she is the most special thing in my life, your mumma," he confessed to his boy in amongst pulling ridiculous faces at him. "You are an extremely close second, and I can't imagine my life without you either, and I am so glad you're here to look after her," Ezra said letting out a loud sob and his eyes filling with tears, that cascaded down his cheeks. "I need someone to look after her, watch her when I'm gone. 7 months old, you can hack it, right?" Ezra said with a soft giggle as Aria moved her camera-free hand to also, silently, rub her tears off of her face. "I love you, little man. You're going to make me so proud. Just, be happy, yeah? Do whatever career you want, love whoever you want. Just be amazing, be yourself." Ezra concluded as he snuggled Michael tighter into his arms and began turning to join Aria. Aria darted out of the way, hid the camera, and sat on the bed like she was none the wiser.

"Hey," Ezra said with a smile, gesturing Michael forward a little in his arms.

"What's goin' on?" Aria said breezily.

"Nothing, you know, 'man talk'," Ezra winked.

"Oh good," Aria said with a laugh. "Just no beer yet, little man," she said teasing Michael's chin before Ezra's eyes lifted from the boy to meet hers and she kissed him tenderly. She deepened the kiss and it made Ezra gasp happily whilst still holding onto Michael. Aria eventually removed her lips from Ezra's before she smiled at her beautiful man, before she ran her hand through his hair and he closed his eyes briefly at her touch.

"Hello," Ella announced loudly when Ezra, Aria and Michael were at her door. "Do I get my grandbaby boy?" Ella started to fuss as she took Michael out of Aria's arms. "You kids have a nice night, everything's fine here," Ella smiled to Aria and then Ezra as Mike took the bags of Michael's in off the porch.

"Thanks, love you," Aria said casually, giving Michael a final kiss on his forehead. Ezra edged forward towards Ella and Michael whilst shaking slightly. He ran his hand lovingly across the little boy's face before he kissed him tenderly on his forehead, his cheek, his nose then his lips. A flash caught Ezra's eye, but it didn't faze him; he knew Aria had been sneaking pictures every chance she could. And he was so grateful she was.

"Bye," Ezra said softly as Aria interlaced her hand in his and they headed to their car to go home.

"I've spoken to a lawyer," Ezra began, as Aria curiously stole a glance towards him while she drove the car. "Everything will be to you and Michael. My apartment, it's yours. I paid off the rest of the property with the last of my savings. My parents helped a bit. So, you'll both be taken care of in that regard. No worries there," Ezra spoke matter of factly, and Aria had no idea how to respond, so she chose to remain silent. Ezra looked at her and saw a tear in her eye. 'She heard me; she knows' he thought sighing a deep sigh of relief in response.

When they got back to their house, no words were spoken. Aria wrapped her arms tightly around Ezra's back as they heatedly kissed. His tongue deeply caressing hers as they both moaned in happiness while his hands stroked her cheeks. Shoes were kicked off and they stumbled backwards towards their bed. Ezra fell first and Aria crawled on top of him, smiling broadly like he as she began to straddle his hips. He sat up a little and kissed her with everything he had, making them both groan as she responded just as eagerly. She slowly undid the buttons of her shirt as Ezra watched speechless while she smiled at him and continued to undo the shirt. The shirt then came undone and she threw it to the side of the bed as she bent back down and placed her lips to his. His fingers traced from her lower back, to her stomach. He sat up and kissed her stomach tenderly, before lifting his lips to the centre of her white lace bra. He moved down one of the straps and began running his hand over where it was, kissing her cleavage as he did while her breathing became ragged. Her gasping made her grab his face and throw their mouths and tongues together as she started to grind on top of him. His hands caressing under her skirt as she did, his fingers then traced her knickers as she moaned and pushed herself into his touch as he groaned. He pulled back and began hurridley throwing off his clothes and she did the same before they came together again, Ezra on top this time as he kissed lovingly down her body. His lips found her breasts, his tongue circling their centres as his hands traced between her thighs. She gasped loudly as his fingers explored, before his movements became faster and she threw her head back gasping. She bucked into his hand before she screamed loudly; her breathing trying to even out again before she broke into a relieved laughter. She pushed him gently, keeping in mind his condition, and she positioned herself on top of him once more. She kissed his mouth once more, licking his lips before her mouth trailed kisses and soft bites down his chest and he began gasping. Her hand traced down his torso and continued past his hips as he sighed, swallowed deeply and stared deep into her eyes. She began stroking him as his hand caught her free arm for support. She smiled and moved her hand faster before he too saw stars and groaned deeply. They both smiled lovingly before she brought her body against his once more and they tenderly kissed. Their hands ran through each other's hair, along each other's torsos before he took control and rolled her onto her back. He buried himself in her and she screamed before sighing deeply while he groaned. He kissed every part of her upper body he could while she smiled basked in their love. She kissed all over his face whenever she could while they moved. Absolute love radiated as they reached their peak together, and abruptly began the climb down.

His arms held her tightly as they lay. Her fingers ran through his chest hair as they lay silent in their thinking. Each other's company made everything perfect without words.

"You are my world, you always will be," Ezra whispered into her cheek before kissing her there. At his words, she snuggled deeper against his shoulder.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," was all Aria said as they both smiled from the warmth of each other, yet cried silently as they fell asleep at the same time.

Aria woke smiling the next morning, the light streaming through the multi-panelled windows of their apartment. She turned and looked at his face. Something wasn't right.

"Ez," she said as she began touching his face. "EZ?" she wailed as she began frantically pushing him in the arms, chest and tapping his cheeks. She broke instantly, no delay, and cried uncontrollably. His arms were still around her and she lowered herself back to where she was for a few minutes more. She stared at his sleeping form for as long as she could before her vision was blocked from her tears. She touched his face once more, slowly trailing over his wrinkles and freckles. She lifted her lips to his one final time and tenderly kissed him goodbye. "I love you," she sobbed, "I will always love you."

"Aria?" Ella screamed as she bashed on the apartment door. 24 hours ago, Aria called the hospital and made arrangements. Since that phone call and their visit, she had curled herself up in her side of their bed and she stared blankly at his, feeling his presence as much as she could. "ARIA" Ella screamed before Byron kicked down the door. As the door fell on Aria's side, she still didn't flinch. Michael wasn't with them; Mike was clearly looking after him. Ella and Byron stood and saw their daughter, in one of Ezra's old sweatshirts, absent from reality in a foetal position on the bed. She abruptly sat up and charged for her bathroom and could be heard being sick. She slightly tipped back to reality, not the reality of out there, but the reality in this bathroom; that because of last night, she had another child with Ezra in her stomach. She graced her hand over her stomach while she lent her head on her wrist against the toilet seat while she wore a soft smile, her heart grateful.

"Mum," her son Mike began.

"Yes hon," she said to her 7 year old son while she held the hand of her 6 year old daughter, Elle; the name chosen with Ella in mind.

"So dad was this awesome college teacher, right?" he said proudly while they walked to the local small cinema.

Aria smiled and giggled a little. "Yeah, he was," she replied with a wink. "And boy was he handsome," she told the kids as they 'eww'd' and 'grossed' in response while she smiled reflecting.

"Hey now, think about it. Would you two be as good looking as you are without him?" she said truthfully, intentionally lifting their egos while they thought. Elle laughed getting what her mum was doing and Mike nodded approvingly, definitely agreeing with what she had said.

"Well, as man of the house, I have to agree with you mother," he said firmly while the girls looked at each other.

"Why I'm glad you agree, son," she said with a huge smile towards the sky. Her lips quivered as she cried a little. She reflected on the video she took of Ezra holding Michael, telling him he'd be the man of the house, and she shook her head to clear the tears. Ezra was still here with them, she knew that much.

* * *

><p><strong>I am honestly crying right now. That was hard to write. I think it's important to occasionally get that little kick to treasure what, and who you have in your life though. Enjoy every moment.<strong>

**See you around the site ~St0ryTeller xox**


End file.
